Well He's Become A Man
by Acevivalva
Summary: Lightning Keeps thinking wanting someone young is wrong and Hope's about to change that. One-shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 13 or it's characters. Square Enix does.**

One morning, Lightning went out the patio and into the living room. Bored of leisure she sat on the couch. "It's quiet without Serah..." Lightning recalled Serah living with Snow. She turned on the television and saw Hope. He was talking to the news reporter about time travel. Lightning smiled. He always talked too much about something.

She turned off the T.V. when there was a knock on the door. "Hope!" She seemed surprised. _Wasn't that a live broadcast?_ she thought. He came in excited. "Hey, what are you-" She was interrupted when Hope hugged her. "How long has it been since we've been intimate with each other." That was something she kept secret... Hope gently squeezed her. They ended the hug and Lightning closed the door.

"I saw you on T.V." Lightning said as they both sat on the couch an watched more T.V. "Want some tea or water, Hope?" "I'd like some hot water and lemon." "Alright." Lightning alleged as she went into the kitchen. It took some time, but she got herself water and Hope his beverage. "So... Hope, what are your plans for the future?" Hope glanced at Lightning. "Huh... what do you mean?" "I don't know if we can keep doing this." _Oh... here we go... another "pedophile" chat._ "You know what they'd think if they found out I was with you? I mean I'm with a kid!" Hope went to hold her hand, but slipped through his grasp. "... And who knows what Serah would think..." "Do you really have to worry about that? I'm a boy on the inside, but on the outside..." Hope turned off the television. "I'm a man." He turned to her and kissed her lips in a hard peck. Lightning was surprised, but returned the favor. He unzipped her turtleneck and began massaging Lightning's right breast. They continued and with each passing moment it became more intense.

Hope forced his tongue in her mouth and it danced around. He was becoming rough and he could tell that Lightning was in no mood, but he pressed on. "No... no more." She gasped, but Hope wouldn't lay off. Eventually, they slipped on the couch in a lying position with Hope on top. He looked at her with lustful eyes. _That look... I-it's like raping me with those eyes..._ When she looked down there, she could see a tent forming. "You're not a bad person, Light." He said as he took her top off. She sighed and reached for Hope's ever so growing boner. She started to massage his member. "Use your tits, please." Hope announced without disrespecting her.

Lightning unzipped his pants and with her huge breasts, began to stroke his cock. "Mmm..." Hope moaned. "Oh, that's good..." Lightning continued until he came. "Light, let's go into the bedroom." Hope led her in hand to their future love nest.

* * *

"Oh, Hope!" Lightning wails as Hope sucks her nipple. "Oh, Light, you're so beautiful." Lightning blushed hard, as if he doesn't say that to her. He proceeded with the other nipple and another gasp escaped lightning. "Do you like this...?" "Yes!" Adrenaline came over Lightning. Hope went after her stomach, he attacked it. "Ahhh! Ahhn... Ugh!" Lightning was covered with sweat, "Stop!" She pushed Hope a little. "No, Light!" He licked her belly-button piercing. Hope slowly pulled her skirt and shorts until he saw lace panties. "I can understand the bra, but laced panties, light, I mean come on." Lightning hit him on the head. "J-just do what you're gonna do." She said embarrassed. "Eager much." He contorted. "No..." "Okay, sorry, sorry." Hope gently removed her under lace to reveal a beautiful, swollen pussy.

"Ready?" He teased. "...Yes. I-I am." "Good!" He instantly penetrated her pussy with his cock giving her unbelievable ecstasy. "Ah! Oh, yes! Hope! Hope...!" "You like that, baby? Huh?!" He said as he banged her. "AH! YES! YES! I love it! I love you, Hope!" "I love you, too, Light!" He kept humping against her. Hope sucked and suckled her breasts, adding an occasional lick or two. The sounds of soppy wet pussy could be heard in the living room. "Ah, Hope! I'm cumming!" "Oh! Hold on Light... just hold on a little more!" A few more thrusts and Hope finally climaxed with Light following him. "AHHHHH HOPE!" "OH, YEAH! LIGHTNING!"

"D-did you hear that, Snow?" "Yeah, apparently... Hope reached puberty." Snow snide. Serah crossed her arms. "Well, actually I expected this." "Oh?" "Hope told me... That..."

* * *

"Whew... That felt good, right, Light?" "...Y-yeah." Hope zipped his pants while Lightning got dressed. "Oh, hey, I originally came to tell you that I told Serah about our relationship." Lightning's mouth dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!"

They then went to the living room to spot Serah and Snow sitting on the couch. "Let me just say ahead of time that it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what your sister thinks." Lightning grimaced. She didn't know if her sister would disown her. "I give you my approval, Sis. You're my sister and I'm always here for you." Lightning sighed with relief. "I'm not a bad person for wanting someone younger than me...?" Snow looked at her. "I believe that's why you're called a cougar." Serah shrugged, "No, you're not a bad person, Light." Lightning smiled.


End file.
